Tales of Memories: Remember
by Doragonne
Summary: Itachi n'est pas mort et Naruto va tout faire pour le sortir de prison. Sasuke va peut-être mourir et Naruto sort avec Hinata depuis un mois. Tout ce passe pour le mieux quand un jeune homme amnésique veut retrouver la mémoire
1. Situation

Itachi et Sasuke se sont affrontés pour la première fois et c'est le plus jeune qui avait gagné, mais c'est pour une seule et unique raison: Itachi ne voulait pas tuer son frère contrairement à ce dernier.

Seulement alors que tout le monde croyait Itachi mort, ce dernier se releva. Il partit récupérer de ses blessures, désormais le seul fait d'activer ses Mangekyô Sharingan lui était interdit sous peine d'être définitivement aveugle. Aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne personne ne le voyait comme il voulait qu'on le voit, déjà au plus jeune âge il n'était pas Itachi, il était le génie Uchiwa. Après ça ce fut le Déserteur Uchiwa et pas celui qui avait obéi aux ordres. Maintenant il était trop tard, la clef lui permettant de retourner à Konoha était sans doute autour du cou de Tsunade et jamais elle ne voudrait écouter un criminel comme lui.

Il se remit de ses blessures changea de vêtement pour passer plus inaperçu, et en écoutant quelques conversations il apprit que son jeune frère avait rejoint Akatsuki, voilà quatre ans. Il prit la décision de le retirer de l'emprise de son ancêtre. Connaissant tous les repères de l'organisation criminelle, il retrouva vite la trace de ses anciens coéquipiers. Sasuke fut extrêmement surpris quand il vit son frère et il voulait tellement se faire pardonner de l'avoir tant haï alors qu'il ne connaissait pas toute la vérité. Mais sur tout ce que lui avait dit Madara seulement une partie était vraie.

Avant même que Sasuke n'ait pu rejoindre son frère, Madara lui planta un sabre en plein milieu du torse. Puis il partit, Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu restèrent avec Sasuke. Malgré l'aide de Karin et de Juugo, Sasuke ne se réveilla pas. Puis c'était au tour de Konoha d'entrer en scène, apparemment Madara avait prévu le retour d'Itachi et il l'a livré à Konoha sur un plateau d'argent. Les équipes d'Anbus qu'avait envoyé Tsunade avaient passé les menottes à Taka et à Itachi les emmenant dans la prison de Konoha pour l'attente de leur jugement.

Akatsuki venait de perdre quatre hommes non négligeables. Il ne restait plus que Madara, Zetsu et Kisame. Enfin c'était cette version qui était apposée à la vision du monde. En réalité la sombre organisation comptait deux membres de plus: Tsukai Namikaze et Shimaru. Le premier étant le frère de Naruto âgé de vingt-cinq ans, cinq ans d'écart et un destin si différent. Le second était l'élève de Madara, il était très puissant et pouvait mettre en difficulté son maître ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Naruto qui venait d'avoir ses vingt ans avait rencontré son frère un an plus tôt pendant une mission. Ils s'étaient affrontés et c'était une victoire du jeune Uzumaki ce qui avait énervé son frère au plus haut point. Après cela, Naruto n'en a plus entendu parler.

Tsunade décida de prendre les devants en détruisant Akatsuki, si Konoha attaquait en une seule fois et tuait entièrement la menace, la guerre serait évitée. Elle envoya l'équipe huit, l'équipe dix, l'équipe de Gaï ainsi que l'équipe sept accompagnée du chef Yamato. Lors du raide Kisame, Zetsu et Madara moururent, mais il restait deux personnes Tsukai et Shimaru qui mirent en difficulté les quatre unités à-eux seuls avant de partir.

Le problème maintenant c'est qu'il n'y a pas un seul ennemi à chasser, mais deux. Tsukai partit aux quatre coins du monde pour avoir une équipe digne de ce nom. Tandis que Shimaru regroupait neuf personnes au sein-même de Konoha.

* * *

_L'équipe sept courait dans un long et sombre couloir, une odeur de renfermée et de sueur emplissait ce long corridor. A cause de l'obscurité qui semblait loger en permanence, ils avaient perdu la trace de Tsukai. Mais courant encore quelque seconde, ils virent une sortie et avec elle l'ombre de Tsukai s'étirant vers eux signe qu'il devait être entre neuf et dix heure du matin. Le frère de Naruto monta les escaliers éclairés d'une lumière blanche suivie de près par son frère et ses amis. Enfin à l'air libre, Sakura inspire profondément. Elle commençait à étouffer et n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir, tellement la fatigue autant physique que morale l'avait affaiblie. Elle regarda un instant celui qu'elle avait pourchassé avec ses amis, il portait la grande cape de l'Akatsuki mais une forme dans son dos laissait penser qu'il portait un katana. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Naruto, mais ses cheveux étaient noirs et en bataille. Ils étaient coupés court. La seule différence le distinguant de Naruto était qu'ils étaient très mal coupés comme ceux de quelqu'un qui se les coupes dans le noir parce qu'il souffre horriblement._

_-Arrête, c'est fini Tsukai tu n'as aucune chance contre nous. fit Naruto en pointant un kunai vers son frère._

_Ils étaient entourés d'une forêt plutôt dense et une cascade semblait ce poster derrière le jeune Namikaze. Tsukai sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix se positionna face à ses ennemis. Le voyant se mettre en position offensive, tous prirent un kunai en main. Une seule erreur et c'est la mort assurée, tous gardaient cette idée en tête._

_Naruto s'élança sur son ennemi, l'arme en avant préparant sans aide quelconque un Rasengan dans sa main droite. Tsukai tendit sa main droite en sur la trajectoire de l'arme ninja de son frère, la lame allant transpercer le membre tendu, il commençait à se dissoudre dans un nuage métallique allant au gré du vent. Naruto laissait apparaître une expression plus que surpris, il avança son autre main pour toucher son frère grâce à sa technique phare, mais Tsukai lui attrapa l'avant-bras déviant l'attaque. En une pression, il lui brisa les deux os dont se compose cette partie du corps. Kakashi arriva armé de son Raikiri, le jeune Namikaze dégaina son arme à une vitesse folle, il frappa le poignet du ninja copieur avec le dos de la lame. L'homme masqué se stoppa dans sa course et il ne vit pas arriver le coup-de-pied retourné de son adversaire et il alla s'écraser lourdement contre un arbre. Naruto est à genou et il souffre le martyr, s'il ne reçoit pas vite des soins sa fracture risque de s'ouvrir._

_-Au revoir, petit frère. dit-il sur un ton sadique._

_Il lui tranche la gorge net sous le regard de Sai et Sakura qui n'ont rien pu faire._

Naruto se réveille en sursaut, son tee-shirt est trempé de sueur. Son réveil sonne, il est huit heure du matin. Les visites commencerons dans une heure. Il enlève son haut et va pour aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il va ouvrir et voit Hinata portant deux boîtes de ramens à réchauffer dans les mains.

-Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je...Je pensais que... tu aurais faim. bégaya-t-elle en s'efforçant d'être comprise.

Elle pose son regard sur le torse de Naruto puis sur son visage, elle devient d'un coup toute rouge. Un sourire nerveux étire ses lèvres.

-C'est très gentil, mais je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

-Oh...Je vois.

Elle baisse la tête et s'apprête à partir. Naruto regarde l'heure sur son réveil, il a largement le temps et puis "il" pourrais très bien attendre un peu.

-Attends, tu pourrais mettre ça à chauffer pendant que je prends ma douche.

-D'accord. s'empresse-t-elle de répondre retrouvant pas la même occasion le sourire.

Elle entre et il referme la porte derrière lui, elle dépose une boîte dans le micro-onde et elle prépare deux bols. Naruto entre dans la douche et fait couler l'eau. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, bien sûr comme le père de la jeune fille aurait très mal prit la nouvelle, ils se contentaient de passer du temps ensemble sans aller plus loin. Le blond ressort vite de la pièce, trempé et portant seulement une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Il s'empresse d'aller se chercher des vêtements dans sa chambre.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ta dernière mission? demande le jeune Uzumaki.

-Depuis le raide à Akatsuki toutes les missions sont un peu ennuyante pour moi.

En s'habillant, Naruto repense à l'époque où Hinata était encore plus timide que maintenant et où elle trouvait la force que grâce à lui. Et pendant cette mission elle avait été capable de tuer Zetsu, seule. Ce n'est plus la petite fille fragile qu'elle était auparavant. Il revient dans la cuisine et enlace tendrement la jeune Hyuuga tandis qu'elle pose la deuxième boîte de ramen sur la table.

-Et toi? Ta dernière mission?

-Ennuyant j'ai dû escorter une princesse super belle jusqu'à son palais, il n'y a même pas eu d'attaque. Le pire c'est qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de moi.

Hinata parut vexé et jalouse par le compliment qu'il venait de faire et par le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé seul avec elle.

-Mais je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà amoureux d'une autre et que comparé à-toi elle avait l'air d'une chienne male léchée.

Hinata ria un peu avant de s'asseoir devant son bol fumant et remplis de ramen. Naruto l'imite et entame rapidement son petit-déjeuné. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble elle avait prit l'habitude de manger des ramens le matin ce qui n'avait pas plus à son père.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Shimaru ou de ton frère?

-Je sais seulement que Shimaru est venu près de Konoha il y a quelque temps. Il y a aussi un criminel très dangereux qui s'est évadé grâce à l'aide de mon frère, enfin d'après les descriptions des gardes encore en vie.

-Ce ne sont pas des nouvelles très réjouissantes. Pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas ton frère pour pouvoir mettre un terme à ses actions?

-Tu ne comprends pas. C'est lui qui veut me tuer et il y arrivera sûrement vu l'écart de puissance qu'il y a entre nous. Moi, je me contenterais de m'entraîner et de l'attendre.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à son réveil, il est neuf heure. Il se lève après avoir fini son bol, il embrasse Hinata et sort en vitesse. Il a grandi depuis ses seize ans, désormais il porte un tee-shirt orange dont il a déchiré les manches, surpassé d'une veste noire en coton avec une capuche. Il porte un short noir. Ce sont les vêtements qu'il porte quand il n'est pas en mission, sinon il porte la magnifique tenue des Juunins.

Il part direction les portes du village pour aller "le" voir.


	2. Incarcération

Naruto était parti depuis une bonne heure déjà, il approche d'un volcan gigantesque. Il s'arrête à la lisière de la forêt, une grande plaine le sépare du mont. Une odeur de souffre se dégage du cratère, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas endormi. Il traverse la plaine tranquillement ne quittant pas le volcan des yeux. Il grimpe la montée rocailleuse, mais l'impatience le pris de cours. Il se met à sauter de plus en plus loin pour arriver le plus vite possible. L'Uzumaki se stoppe au sommet, un lac de lave constamment en mouvement apparaît devant lui, l'odeur du souffre et le vent se font bien plus puissant qu'en bas. Il glisse sur une petite descente pour arriver face à un pont de bois étroit et vieux. Il mène à une île au milieu du lac de lave, elle supporte la prison la plus gardée du pays.

Il va pour passer le pont quand deux ninjas lui font face, ils sont sûrement là pour garder l'entrée. Ils tiennent tous les deux un kunais à la main, l'annonce de la prison la plus gardée du continent est certainement arrivée jusqu'ici ce pourquoi ils se mettent sur leurs gardes à chaque personne venant ici. Mais si Tsukai décide de passer par là, ils n'auront pas le temps de réagir qu'ils seront au fond du lac rouge.

-Halte-là! On ne passe pas. Les visites sont interrompues, il y a eu un transfert de prisonnier il y a peu de temps et toutes les visites sont interdites.

-Je sais, je suis là pour l'un d'eux. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, un ninja de Konoha.

-Daz, Etio. Écartez-vous, il peut entrer. C'est un Juunin de Classe 2 de Konoha. fait un homme se postant sur le pont de bois.

Depuis le raide sur l'Akatsuki, Tsunade avait séparée le grade Juunin en trois parties, les Classes 3 sont des Juunins considérés comme les plus faibles comme Shizune et Raido qui n'ont pas fait beaucoup de preuves lors des combats. Les Classes 2 sont des ninjas plus puissants comme Gaï et Kurenai et enfin les Classes 1 sont les Juunins les plus puissants et ayant un don particulier comme Kakashi ou Hiashi.

L'homme venant de parler portait un long manteau noir en cuir surpassant des vêtements tout aussi noirs et un bandana trônait sur sa tête cachant d'immondes cicatrices. Elles venaient sûrement de plusieurs interrogatoires ennemis.

Aux mots du directeur de la prison, les deux Shinobis s'écartent et laissent passer le Juunin. Le directeur avance sur le pont de bois tournant le dos à Naruto qui marche sur ses pas.

-Alors, comment se passe la vie dans cette prison, monsieur Morino? demande Naruto en jetant un coup d'oeil sur le lac de lave.

-Tu sais depuis le raide sur Akatsuki et la mort de Kisame, je m'ennuies un peu. Et puis ceux qui essayent de s'échapper ne sont jamais très intelligents donc il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Et de ton côté quelles sont les nouvelles?

-Hinata est comme toi, elle s'ennuie depuis qu'elle a tué Zetsu. L'état de Sasuke ne s'est pas amélioré, mais Tsunade en a conclu que c'était plus psychologique que physique.

-Je vois donc se serait lui qui refuse de se réveiller. Va savoir pour quelle raison. Et pour Kakashi et Yamato? Après tout c'est à eux que revient tous les honneurs. Il n'y avait pas de personne plus disposé à vaincre Madara qu'un porteur du Sharingan.

-Oui, c'est vrai que Kakashi et Yamato-sensei étaient les seuls à pouvoir réussir ce tour de force. Mais apparemment cela n'a changé en rien leur façon de vivre d'ailleurs même si Kakashi a de nouveaux élèves, Tsunade continue de donner des missions à l'équipe sept.

Ils arrivent devant l'édifice qui recèle des monstres en tout genre et des personnes de la pire espèce. Ibiki rentre sans problème, mais Naruto hésite un peu. Une telle concentration de Chakra en un seul endroit, si une émeute éclate c'est la chance dont dépendra la vie de tous les Shinobis travaillant dans cette fournaise. Il finit par entrer et rejoint Ibiki au centre de toutes les cellules.

-L'homme que tu cherches se trouve à l'étage trois dans la cellule douze. Fait vite, sinon certain ne pourrons plus se retenir pour te sauter dessus. Après tout tu es en territoire ennemi, dans cette prison plus de la moitié des pénitenciers sont ici à cause de toi.

Naruto ne répond pas le sachant parfaitement, il ne tardera pas ici. Il saute jusqu'au troisième étage et marche tranquillement évitant au passage les projectiles que lui lance des retenus. Le blond approche de la douzième cellule quand un homme court du fond de la sienne armé d'une lame très mal taillée. Naruto lui attrape le poignet cogne le détenu contre les barreaux et il s'évanouit sous le choc. L'arme tombe au sol faisant retentir un bruit métallique dans la prison. Il s'arrête devant la douzième cellule, un homme se tient dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Il est assis sur un matelas miteux et troué par endroit à même le sol.

-Itachi.

-Naruto? Que fais-tu ici? demande l'homme en se levant.

Il s'approche de la grille, le jeune Uzumaki remarque alors une barbe de quelques jours signifiant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se raser. Ainsi que plusieurs faisceaux sanguins de ses yeux sont éclatés ce qui est laisse penser qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

-Je suis venu pour éclaircir quelques points plutôt flous.

-D'accord, mais comment va Sasuke?

-Donnant donnant. Tu me dis ce que je veux savoir et je te donne des informations sur la personne que tu as voulu tuer.

-C'est d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? dit Itachi sur un ton pressé.

-Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là? Je suis au courant du massacre des Uchiwas, mais comment as-tu pu tuer tes propres parents et te joindre à la pire pourriture que le monde est vu naître?  
-Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais Tsunade-Hime porte un collier très spécial qui ouvre une porte secrète dans le bureau du Hokage.

-C'est du délire. Comment une telle chose aurait pu rester secrète alors que les meilleurs ninjas du village de leur temps ont pratiquement vécu dans cette pièce?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il est dans le sol. C'est le Troisième qui l'avait installé, à l'intérieur il y a un carnet qui renferme toutes les affaires concernant de près ou de loin le clan Uchiwa. Il y a aussi la mission de la nuit du massacre. Tout y est inscrit. Maintenant dis-moi; comment va Sasuke?

Naruto se recule un peu de la grille.

-On va dire qu'il est partagé. dit Naruto en tournant le dos à Itachi. Si je découvre que ce que tu viens de me dire est faux je te botte le cul façon humiliation publique.

Il donne un coup-de-pied dans la lame qui était restée par terre, elle ricoche sur la rambarde puis sur le mur de la cellule de Itachi pour aller se planter dans celui opposé manquant de peu de trancher la gorge d'Itachi. Le projectile se fiche profondément dans le mur. Naruto tourne la tête pour voir la réaction du prisonnier et lui fait un clin d'oeil sadique avant de disparaître et de réapparaître à côté de Ibiki.

-Et rase-toi! cri-t-il de façon à énerver tous les autres détenus sur sa visite.

Itachi lâche un sourire, il arrache facilement l'arme du mur et manque par la même occasion de se couper la main. Il l'a jette dans l'évier avant de s'allonger dans le matelas constellé de trou.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ta visite? demande Ibiki.

-Intéressante, mais je vais en apprendre sûrement plus en rentrant à Konoha. Je suis désolé que Tsunade t'est muté ici.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt récupérer mon équipe à Konoha. La section interrogatoire.

-Je suis content pour toi, salut.

-A bientôt. répondit Ibiki en regardant Naruto traverser le pont.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Naruto en déduit qu'il devait être aux alentours de midi. Il court, le pont tangue dangereusement. Naruto saute et atterrit au sommet du cratère, il fait un signe à Ibiki et descend le volcan aussi vite qu'il le peut. Puis traverse la plaine et la forêt très vite, il veut savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Arrivant près de Konoha, il ralentit la cadence estimant que ce n'était pas la peine d'effrayer Izumo et Kotetsu. Il passe tranquillement les portes, à cette heure-ci. Tsunade doit se faire livrer le repas. Il faudrait une diversion. Naruto marche dans une rue quand une idée lui vient, il se précipite devant une porte et frappe à cette dernière. C'est une jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui lui ouvre, elle est plutôt surprise de le voir, surtout à cette heure puisque la plupart du temps il se trouve chez Ichiraku.

-Naruto? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-Bien sûr, mais tu veux que je fasse quoi?

-Tu pourrais distraire Tsunade pendant une dizaine de minute?

-Tu veux que je m'y prenne comment?

-L'hôpital.


End file.
